


Zootopia: Fog of Terror

by TheStrangestThings



Series: TST's Zootopia Series [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Disney, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Suspense, Thriller, Zootopia (City), Zootopia Police Department
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrangestThings/pseuds/TheStrangestThings
Summary: One year after the events of the Night Howler case, a new threat to Zootopia emerges, a terrorist organization armed with a dangerous bioweapon, a powerful fog with disastrous effects. Judy and Nick, along with old and new allies in the ZPD, work together to stop this new terror. Disclaimer: This is set after the events of ZOOFLIX: A Zootopia One-Shot.
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Series: TST's Zootopia Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006362
Kudos: 1
Collections: Zootopia





	Zootopia: Fog of Terror

** Zootopia: Fog of Terror **

* * *

**Mayhem in the Meadowlands**

* * *

Zootopia, a place where predators and prey live in harmony, and 'anyone can be anything.' Or so the story goes. The truth was a lot more complex than that as the wide-eyed rookie rabbit Officer Judy Hopps eventually found out, but after the events of the Night Howler case, the city began to see a gradual change. The prejudice practice of Prey owned stores banning Predators was outlawed and vice versa. The bravery and heroics of Judy and fox-con turned hero, Nick Wilde, inspired several to seek out their own dreams of being more than just what society had told them to be, but it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. There were those that opposed the predator/prey inclusion act and those that wanted to see Zootopia crumble.

In a small hillside community in the Meadowlands, a local nighttime festival was in full swing. Normally attended by only sheep, goats, rabbits, and other grazing prey, this year the residence extended an open invitation to any predatory animals in an attempt to promote unity. The predators didn't turn out in massive numbers, but it was a notable amount nonetheless. From foxes to wolves and bears to lions, there was a noticeable difference from festivals of the past.

As the night went on, everything was proceeding smoothly. The awkward tension that the night had started with had dissolved. The predators enjoyed the quaint nature of the festivities while the prey enjoyed the company of their new guests. It was a peaceful evening. However, that peace was soon to give way to chaos as a mysterious thick fog began rolling through the festival grounds.

Now fog wasn't uncommon in the Meadowlands, quite the opposite in fact, but this particular fog was anything but common. It moved rapidly, but that wasn't what made it unusual. It was the fog's pale red hue that set it apart.

At first, the festival's denizens were amused. They had never seen such a peculiar fog before, but as the residents would come to find out that delight was all but short.

"Shean? Shean, What's wrong?" A concerned ferret asked his new sheep friend.

The sheep had suddenly stopped talking mid-sentence and now stood with a blank look on his face. It was then the ferret noticed that it wasn't just his friend that had stopped moving but every prey animal in the vicinity. And after a few brief moments, they began to change. The blank expressions slowly morphed into twisted visages. The wool and fur of the prey turned rough and ragged, and their eyes all glowed a bright crimson red.

"...Shean?" The ferret muttered as his eyes grew wide with fear.

Before the ferret knew what hit him, he was flung against a nearby wall. Nearly knocked unconscious, the dazed ferret watched in terror as his now monstrous sheep friend approached.

"S...S...Shean, sto...stop...What's...happened to you?"

As the sheep neared, he let out a blood-curdling growl before lunging at the supine positioned ferret. The ferret closed his eyes and braced himself for the attack, but nothing happened. The ferret opened his eyes to see a large tiger standing in front of him. Just as the sheep began to pounce the tiger pushed him out of the way with full force.

"You okay?" The tiger asked.

"I think so. What's happening?"

"I don't know. All the prey just started…AAAAAH!"

The tiger let out a cry of pain as several bunnies began swarming all over him. It was one of several screams that filled the night as the predators became the prey.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short prologue. The rest of the chapters will be a lot longer, but I wanted to get this little introductory scene out there. The first full chapter will have a lighter tone with some nice Hopps/Wilde fluff. Make sure to follow and maybe even leave a review if you feel inclined. Thanks for reading. Cya.


End file.
